1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dynamoelectric machines with damper plates over the stator tooth end region.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Eddy current losses due to the axial components of stator end region magnetic fields has always been a troublesome area in the design of large dynamoelectric machines. Historically, the problem was managed in the tooth area by using a stepback construction of a laminated magnetizable end shield for reducing to a low value the eddy current losses. Refer to U.S. Pat. No. 2,795,714 issued on June 11, 1957.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,435,262 issued Mar. 25, 1969 there was disclosed an alternating current generator with a copper screen over the strator core end plate. A separate arrangement of cooling ducts for the flow of a cooling fluid for cooling the screens, the end plates and also the teeth in the end plates was disclosed.